Bruce & Dick
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Dick decide, utilizar sus habilidades para gastarle una broma a su profesor de Ciencias. Y Bruce no comparte su sentido del humor. spanking / nalgadas paternales. Si no te gusta esa temática, simplemente, no leas.
1. Chapter 1

BRUCE & DICK

Batman, Robin y Alfred son personajes de DC Comics, esto simplemente es un fic, sín ánimo de lucro, sobre el universo creado por Bob Kane y Bill Finger.

Permítanme ponerles en antecedentes

Bruce hacía ya 10 meses que había adoptado al joven de los Grayson. Dick Grayson había ido a vivir con Bruce tras que la muerte de toda su familia a manos de Zucco durante una de sus actuaciones circenses.

Dick, el joven de los Grayson, era un chico prodigioso, su forma atlética y su rapidez de reflejos lo hacían el compañero ideal para Batman. Y tan solo un par de meses de vivir con Bruce, empezó a entrenarse para ser su futuro compañero. Y Dick tenía un talento innato para todo lo que fuera físico, era capaz de hacer salto y acrobacias que ni el mismísimo Batman podía hacer. Y Bruce pronto descubrió que también era realmente bueno en las artes marciales. Pero un buen compañero para Batman no tenía que cumplir con esos requisitos, también tenía que ser más listos que las mejores mentes criminales de Gotham. Ser capaz de adelantarse a ello. Ser capaz de analizar y descubrir los puntos débiles y avanzarse a sus próximos movimientos.

Y Dick era un chico listo, pero era un niño, y la paciencia no se encontraba entre sus virtudes. Generalmente actuaba irreflexivamente y por puro instinto. Y su instinto era muy bueno, pero cuando se trata de luchar contra el crimen de Gotham, no era suficiente. Se necesitaba ser también más inteligente que los villanos contra los que se debían enfrentar.

Batman, sabía de todas las cualidades y defectos del joven, y estaba decidido a pulir ese diamante en bruto hasta convertirlo en un héroe, mejor incluso que él. Es precisamente en este proceso de pulimento que Batman/ Bruce comenzó a tomarle cariño a Dick, y cada vez lo veía más como a un hijo y menos como un futuro compañero de fatigas o sustituto.

Justo hacía un par de meses que Bruce había presentado públicamente a Dick como su único heredero en sociedad. Dick heredaría la fortuna de los Wayne y dirigiría las industrias Wayne llegado el momento. Dick aun era muy joven, para darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. Para él solo fue una fiesta para adultos en la que se había tenido que poner un estúpido traje y aguantar un montón de pellizcos en las mejillas. Cuando tienes 12 años, la idea de una fiesta es muy distinta. Música aburrida, comidas raras, solo adultos serios y aburridos y Alfred todo el rato atosigándolo para que se diera alarde de los buenos modales, en los que Bruce y él habían estado trabajando tan duro desde que el chico llegara a al mansión Wayne..

Pero afortunadamente a las nueve, Bruce lo dispensó de la fiesta diciendo que el niño necesitaba descansar e irse a dormir. Dick discutía de forma sistemática lo de irse a dormir pero en aquella ocasión fue sin rechistar.

Después de aquella fiesta de presentación, Dick tuvo que asistir de vez en cuando algún acto benéfico, alguna inauguración o alguna cena de gala. Afortunadamente para Dick la mayoría de estas cosas se hacía entre semana, por lo que como tenía que ir a la escuela Bruce no lo llevaba y podía quedarse con Alfred en la mansión tranquilamente.

Precisamente la escuela era una de las mayores causas de disputas en la mansión de los Wayne. Dick había estudiado siempre en casa, al dedicarse su familia al circo, esa era la única manera que el chico recibiera una educación. Dick se sentaba por la mañana con su madre en la mesa de la caravana y se ponían a hacer los ejercicios. Su madre era muy lista y paciente y había logrado que sus dos hijos mayores acabaran la secundaria, a pesar del tipo de vida que llevaban. Y con Dick no era distinto, para Dick aquello formaba parte de su rutina. Por la mañana con mamá en la caravana estudiando y por la tarde y noche en el circo ya fuera practicando o actuando.

Pero ya no estaba en el circo, y Bruce lo matriculó en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de Gotham. Allí solo acudían los hijos de la crème de la crème de la alta sociedad de Gotham. Una escuela privada con unas instalaciones increíbles, un sistema educativo mundialmente reconocido, muy buenos profesores, muchas y muy diversas actividades extraescolares y, según palabras textuales de Dick, unos uniformes estúpidos, incómodos y demasiado caros.

Los profesores de la escuela no tenían nada que ver con su madre. Eran serios, aburridos y parecían que tuvieran metido un palo en el culo todo el día. Eran fanáticos del orden, la pulcritud, la eficiencia, las buenas maneras y del trabajo duro. Para el gusto de Dick eran demasiado estrictos, exigentes, aburridos y poco flexibles. Por suerte alguno de sus compañeros eran muy majos y había hecho pronto muchos amigos. Dick era un líder nato, tenía encanto, desparpajo y poder de convicción, era alegre y divertido. Por lo que enseguida sus compañeros lo acogieron como uno más. Bruce hubiera preferido que ese éxito también se diera con sus profesores. Pero si que estaba contento que Dick se hubiera adaptado tan rápido y bien a la escuela.

Y ahora vayamos al momento actual. La mansión Wayne. Dick irrumpiendo como un huracán en la mansión, farfullando maldiciones de todo tipo indignadísimo y lanzando bruscamente su mochila al suelo. Y Bruce con cara de muy pocos amigos entrando justo detrás del muchacho.

- D: ¡No pienso volver a esa maldita escuela!

- B: Y tanto que lo harás, mañana mismo (sin darle importancia a la pataleta que estaba cuajando Dick).

- D: ¡No! (gritándole y cruzándose de brazos)

- B: Y yo he dicho que si, y recoge la mochila de ahí (señalándole con el dedo la mochila. Bruce intentaba no alterarse).

- D: No me puedo creer que le dieras la razón a ese estúpido de Harrison. Bruce, sabes perfectamente que si que hice la tarea. ¡La hicimos juntos, por Dios!

- B: Es señor Harrison, Dick (amonestándolo, pero no muy severamente) Y le he dado la razón, porque la tiene. No presentaste tu trabajo sobre el sistema solar, ni éste, ni el anterior sobre el ciclo del agua.

- D: Pero los hice, solo que (bajando el tono y la mirada) me los olvidé en casa.

- B: ¿No te preguntamos Alfred y yo cada mañana, antes de salir, si lo llevas todo? (Dick se encogió de hombros) ¿Y no nos dices cada mañana, antes de salir, que lo llevas todo? (Dick volvió a encogerse de hombros)

- D: Pero Bruce (poniendo morros), fue un despiste, a cualquiera le puede pasar, es Harrison que me tiene manía.

- B: Dick, no fue uno, fueron dos, y en la misma semana (levantando la ceja para indicarle que no intentara tomarle el pelo) Y ya te he dicho que debes dirigirte a tus profesores con el debido respeto, es señor Harrison.

- D: ¡Oh, venga! Ya le tengo que llamar así en clase ¿aquí también?

- B: Si, Dick, aquí también, aquí en cualquier lugar, es tu profesor y le debes un respeto.

- D: ¿Respeto? ¡Ja! Puede respetar mi culo

- B: ¡DICK! (Bruce le gritó escandalizado) Agarra la mochila y vete a tu habitación a hacer los deberes (apuntándole a las escaleras) No quiero que salgas hasta que yo te lo indique. Le diré a Alfred que te suba la merienda.

- D: ¡Perfecto! (agarró de mala gana la mochila y subió como si fuera una estampida de elefantes y cerró la puerta de la habitación de un portazo. Bruce se pellizcó en el entrecejo, le estaba apunto de venir una migraña).

- B: Alfred ¿yo era tan obstinado a su edad?

-A: No señor. (hizo una pausa) usted era 10 veces peor.

- B: ¡No! ¡No lo era!

-A: Señor, con el debido respeto. Le recuerdo que fui yo quién tuvo que lidiar con su terquedad y su tendencia en meterse en situaciones peligrosas o moralmente incomodas.

- B: (sonrojándose levemente) Pero entonces era mayor que él

-A: Señor, tenía 10 años cuando decidió tomar el yate de su padre para ir a dar un paseo con sus amiguitos de la escuela.

- B: ¿10, seguro?

-A: Y con la edad del joven señor Grayson se fugó de casa para ir al gran cañón del Colorado a hacer motocross.

- B: Eso si que lo recuerdo. Jajajaja

-A: Yo también, señor (poniendo cara de pocos amigos, Bruce tragó saliva, si la aventura del Gran Cañón fue genial, pero cuando Alfred lo encontró y lo llevó de nuevo a casa no fue tan genial. aquella fue la primera vez que probó en su propias carnes la vara de abedul. Bruce puso una mueca de dolor al recordarlo) El señorito Grayson es mucho más manejable que lo era usted, señor. Es un chico normal de 12 años.

- B: No te lo puse fácil ¿verdad, Alfred?

-A: No, señor. Y aun hoy hay veces que sigue sin ponérmelo.

- B: jajajaja (riéndose ampliamente) siento haberte dado tantos disgustos, Alfred. ¿Pero no me negarás que he mejorado con los años?

-A: Si, señor. Y el señorito Grayson también lo hará. Un día llegará a ser un hombre digno de admirar. Pero hoy por hoy aun es un muchachito de 12 años que debe ser guiado de la mano.

- B: Alfred, ya lo intento, pero tiene excusas para todo. A veces me saca tanto de mis casillas que creo que lo voy acabar estrangulándolo.

-A: le creo señor, yo mismo estuve tentado de estrangularle en más de una ocasión. ¿Si me permite un consejo, señor?

- B: ¡Claro!, cualquier cosa Alfred

-A: Respiré hondo y cuente hasta 60 en latín.

- B: ¿en latín?

-A: O en cualquier otro idioma, yo utilizo el latín.

-B: ¿60, no?

- A: si, señor.

- B: mejor cuento hasta 100 (mirando hacía arriba, para indicar que se refería a Dick).

- A: Voy a preparar la merienda para el señorito Grayson ¿lo de siempre para usted?

- B: si gracias, me la puedes traer a la batcueva bajaré a trabajar.

- A: si, señor.

Bruce bajó a la batcueva a estudiar unas pistas del caso en que estaba trabajando en esos momentos. Mientras Alfred preparó un té y unas barritas energéticas para Bruce y un palto de fruta y un vaso de leche para el joven Dick Grayson. Alfred le bajó la bandeja con la merienda a Bruce y después fue a llevarle la merienda a Dick.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce bajó a la batcueva a estudiar unas pistas del caso en que estaba trabajando en esos momentos. Mientras Alfred preparó un té y unas barritas energéticas para Bruce y un palto de fruta y un vaso de leche para el joven Dick Grayson. Alfred le bajó la bandeja con la merienda a Bruce y después fue a llevarle la merienda a Dick.

- A: (picando a la puerta) ¿se puede?

- D: Si, Alfred, pasa (Dick estaba en su escritorio haciendo los deberes de la escuela).

- A: Le traigo la merienda, señorito Grayson.

- D: Gracias, pero no tengo hambre (dijo enfadado).

- A: Lamento oír eso (dejando la bandeja en el escritorio) pero debe comer algo.

- D: ¡Alfreeeeeeeeed (molesto porque había puesto la bandeja en el escritorio sobre los papeles en que estaba trabajando) ya te he dicho que no tengo hambre! (alzando la voz un poco pero aun sin gritar)

- A: señorito Grayson, entiendo que esté molesto por la charla que ha tenido el señor Wayne con su profesor de esta tarde, pero debe de merendar, está creciendo.

- D: vale, déjalo ahí, ya me lo comeré (dijo con voz de cansancio).

- A: Buen chico (Alfred le sonrió y le dejó solo).

Dick al oír como Alfred cerraba la puerta agarró la fruta y el vaso de leche y los tiró por el sumidero del inodoro. Dejó la bandeja sobre el baúl de los juguetes y continúo con sus deberes. No tenía hambre y estaba enfadado. No entendía como Bruce era tan injusto. Él sabía que había hecho esas tareas. Las habían hecho juntos. Y el estúpido de Harrison siempre estaba hostigándolo. Le dijo que los había hecho, que se los había olvidado, pero no quiso creerlo. Y no tan solo lo trató de mentirosos delante de toda la clase, sino que había llamado a Bruce para chivarse. Odiaba profundamente al pomposo y antipático de Harrison. Quería darle un puñetazo y romperle la nariz. Sabía que podía hacerlo, Bruce le estaba enseñando artes marciales. Pero no era un suicida si lo hacía lo expulsarían de la escuela y Bruce se enfadaría mucho con él, quizás incluso dejara de querer entrenarle para que fuera su compañero. Y no había nada que quisiera más en este mundo que luchar contra el crimen junto a Batman. Tenía que hacérselas pagar de alguna manera, sin que ni la escuela ni Bruce se dieran cuenta. ¿Pero cómo? Era hora de poner en práctica sus dotes detectivescas. Iba a estudiar a Harrison e iba encontrar su talón de Aquiles, Y cuando supiera cual era su debilidad, Zasss se lanzaría sin misericordia. Aquello lo ánimo. Acabó los deberes y se puso a jugar con el ordenador. Bruce le había dicho que se fuera a su cuarto, pero no le había dicho nada que no pudiera jugar con el ordenador. La hora de cenar llegó enseguida y Alfred le dijo que el señor Wayne le esperaba en el comedor para cenar. Dick que estaba de mucho mejor humor ahora que había decidido hacer justicia por su cuenta bajó corriendo las escaleras.

- B: Dick, no corras por las escaleras.

- D: lo siento, Bruce, tengo hambre (dijo alegremente)

- B: ¿Qué Alfred no te ha llevado la merienda? (también de buen humor, viendo que al chico se le había pasado el enfado)

- D: Siiiii, pero tengo hambre ¿Qué hay de cenar?

- B: Crema de espinacas y salmón a las finas hierbas.

- D: puaj (haciendo una mueca como si tuviera arcadas) ¿no podemos algo menos asqueroso?

-B: Tienes que comer de todo (sin dejar de sonreírle). Y que Alfred no te oiga decir que la cena está asquerosa (en voz bajita para que el mayordomo no les oyera).

- D: pero es que ayer ya comimos pasto, Bruce (quejándose)

- B: Dick, ayer cenamos col trinchada con salchichas ¿Creí que te gustaba?

- D: las salchichas si. ¿Podemos cenar salchichas hoy?

- B: No, hoy toca crema de espinacas y salmón a las finas hierbas

- D: Por faaaaaa, Bruce.

- B: Lo siento Dick, la cena ya está hecha. Pero hablaré con cocina y les diré a ver si mañana pueden prepárate salchichas.

- D: pero tu eres el jefe, porque no les ordenas que nos hagan salchichas ahora.

- B: Dick, la cocinera se ha esmerado mucho en hacer la cena de hoy. Y estará riquísima, no hay razón alguna para hacerle tirar la cena de hoy y hacerle cocinar de nuevo una nueva cena.

- D: Excepto que la crema de espinacas está asquerosa y no me gusta el pescado (bruce estaba abriendo mucho los ojos e intentaba decirle al muchacho que Alfred estaba justo detrás de él).

- A: (en la nuca de Dick) Señorito Grayson (Dick se puso blanco de golpe) ¿Hay algún problema con la cena? (colocándole el plato de crema delante).

- D: No, no, está todo bien (dijo tartamudeando).

- A: Eso me había parecido oír (colocando el plato de crema a Bruce) le mandaré su felicitaciones a la cocinera (y desapareció de nuevo a la cocina).

- D: (esperó que Alfred saliera) ¡Podías haberme avisado!

- B: Lo intenté, ¿no viste que te estaba haciendo señas?

- D: Das pena dando señas, Bruce (quejándose)

- B: Ya te avisé, que no hablaras así de la comida (intentando aguantarse la risa).

- D: ¿Crees que se ha enfadado?

- B: No estaría mal disculparse, por si acaso.

La cena transcurrió sin más incidentes, Bruce y Dick cenaron todo lo que había en sus platos mientras hablaban del caso en que estaba trabajando Batman. Esa noche Batman saldría a patrullar por los astilleros de Gotham, en las últimas noches había habido mucho movimiento y el comisario Gordon el había pedido que echara un vistazo.

Una vez acabaron el salmón, entró Alfred con un plato de tarta de queso con mermelada de frambuesa y lo dejó delante de Bruce.

- A: El postre, señor.

- B: gracias, Alfred

- A: ¿Va a salir esta noche?

- B: Si, dentro de un rato.

- A: Entonces iré a prepararle el bat-traje (y se dirigió hacía el despacho de Bruce pero Dick le llamó)

- D: ¡ALFRED! ¿Y mi tarta?

- A: No hay tarta para el señorito Grayson, si lo desea el señorito Grayson, le puedo traer algo de fruta.

- D: ¡Jo, Alfred! ¡Ya me disculpé!

- A: Hay naranja, pera, manzana o ciruelas ¿Qué desea el señor?

- D: ¿Tarta?

- A: naranja, pera, manzana o ciruelas.

- D: No tengo hambre, gracias (poniendo morros y cruzándose de brazos).

- A: En ese caso, ya puede levantarse de la mesa y prepararse para la cama.

- D: ¡Pero si son las ocho! Bruceeeee (buscando la ayuda de Bruce)

- A: Señorito Grayson, sé muy bien la hora que es, gracias. Y cómo he dicho si ya ha acabado puede levantarse y prepararse para la cama (retirando el plato y los cubiertos de Dick) ¿Bruce? (en un último intento).

- B: Dick, ya has oído a Alfred, venga se bueno y haz lo que te han dicho.

- D: ¡Cobarde! (flojito)

- B: Nos vemos mañana (dándole el beso de buenas noches). ¡Que descanses!

- D: Buenas noches.

Dick fue a su habitación, se puso el pijama, se metió en la cama y se puso a jugar con la videoconsola. Al cabo de media hora entró Alfred, para ver si el muchacho estaba ya durmiendo y si necesitaba algo antes de retirarse. Pero Dick que llevaba los auriculares puestos, no oyó al mayordomo entrar. De repente una larga sombra le hizo darse cuenta de la presencia del mayordomo.

- D: A-A-Alfred (tartamudeando) yo-yo-yoooo ya me acostaba (nervioso).

- A: El juego (exigió Alfred alargándole la mano para que le entregara el juego. Dick le dejó la videoconsola sobre la palma de la mano. Alfred lo tomó y lo guardó en el cajón de la mesilla de noche) señorito Grayson, estoy muy decepcionado con su comportamiento de hoy.

- D: Es que no me gusta las verduras ni el pescado.

- A: Ni la fruta, ni la leche, ni...

- D: ¡La leche con chocolate o con los cereales me gusta! (le interrumpió y Alfred lo fulminó con la mirada) Lo siento (realmente apenado).

- A: Señorito Grayson, está usted en una edad en la que su alimentación es muy importante. Debe de ser equilibrada para que sus hueso y sus músculos se desarrollen correctamente (Dick rodó los ojos sin darse cuenta). Y antes cuando he dicho que no estaba contento con su comportamiento no me refería solo a la pataleta de la cena. (Dick alzó la cabeza y le miró con cara de no saber de lo que estaba hablando) La llamada de atención de la escuela.

- D: ¡Pero si yo hice esas tareas! (alzó un poco la voz y le miró indignado)

- A: Pero no las entregó, y eso es cómo si no las hubiera hecho (Alfred lo estaba amonestando pero sin alterarse ni un ápice).

- D: ¡Pero las hice! (insistió Dick perdiendo la paciencia) Y el capullo de Harrison lo sabe, solo llamó para fastidiarme, porque me tiene manía.

- A: Señorito Grayson. Yo no soy el señor Wayne, yo no tolero esa muestra de falta de respeto hacía sus profesores ni ese lenguaje tan soez. Hemos hablado muchas veces sobre eso, ¿No es así señorito Grayson? (Dick tragó saliva y bajó la mirada) Le agradecería una respuesta verbal.

- D: Si, señor. Lo siento, Alfred. Pero es que no entiendes, es que me odia y me hace la vida imposible.

- A: No creo que esperar lo mejor de usted sea odio. Si es así, en ese caso, tanto el señor Wayne como yo le odiamos profundamente.

- D: Es diferente, él es malo (poniendo morros). Se pasa la clase riñéndome por todo.

- A: En ese caso no le de motivos para que le riña (levantando la ceja).

- D: Ya lo intenté, pero no sé cómo se lo hace, siempre encuentra la cosa más insignificante para reñirme.

- A: ¿Quiere el señorito que vaya hablar con él?

- D: ¿Para qué? Bruce ha ido y después de hablar con él, solo ha hecho que reñirme. ¡Incluso me ha castigado! No podré acompañarle este fin de semana a patrullar.

- A: El señor Wayne me ha dicho que la razón por la cual este fin de semana el señorito Grayson no irá a patrullar con él, es porque el señorito nos mintió cuando le preguntamos si llevaba todo lo que necesitaba para la escuela.

- D: ¡Vale, me olvidé, bueno, Joder, no se acaba el mundo! (gritando ya enfadado).

- A: (Alfred rápido lo tomó por la oreja y lo sacó de la cama y lo llevó al cuarto de baño) Ya se le ha avisado muchas veces sobre el uso de ese lenguaje.

- D: No, no, no, por favor Alfred no, lo siento, yo no quise decirlo.

- A: A ver si con un buen lavado de jabón, esa boca suya aprende a mantenerse civilizada (sentándolo en la tapa de la taza del lavabo).

- D: Por favor (con lágrimas en los ojos) Alfred, por fa, por fa (poniendo las manos juntas en forma de suplica) jabón no. Lo que sea menos el jabón.

- A: (con la pastilla de jabón el la mano) Abra (Dick se puso las manos en la boca y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza) Señorito Grayson, a menos que quiera que realmente me enfade abra ahora mismo esa boca (el tono de Alfred era seco y cortante. Dick titubeante abrió la boca y finalmente dejó que Alfred le lavara a conciencia la boca). Richard John Grayson, (Dick dio un bote al sentir su nombre completo) señorito, su comportamiento me ha decepcionado profundamente. Espero que de ahora en adelante empiece a comportarse como un auténtico caballero, que es como se le está educando, o usted y yo vamos a tener serios problemas ( Alfred se quedó de píe contemplando com Dick luchaba contra el amargor de la espuma del jabón durante 5 interminables minutos) Lávese los dientes y a la cama a dormir (dijo aún con un tono bastante severo y esperó a que Dick se lavara los dientes para salir del cuarto de baño).

- D: Alfred (agarrándole por el puño de la manga del chaqué para detenerlo) lo siento, lo siento mucho (las lágrimas se le escapaban) perdóname. Por favor, perdóname. Te juro que haré que te sientas superorgulloso de mí. Pero por favor, perdóname (Alfred lo abrazó y le acarició la espalda hasta que se hubo calmado).

- A: Muy bien, señorito Grayson, le creo, sé que me hará sentir muy orgulloso. Ahora a la cama, mañana hay escuela y debe descansar.

- D: ¿Alfred? (sorbiendo los mocos y secándose las lágrimas en la manga del pijama)

- A: Sí, señorito Grayson.

- D: ¿Antes me has llamado Richard John Grayson?

- A: Es su nombre ¿no?

- D: Si, pero solo mi madre me llamaba así, y solo cuando se enfadaba mucho conmigo (con una mueca de dolor y negando con la cabeza).

- A: En ese caso (tapándolo bien con las mantas) creo que hice un buen uso de su nombre completo (sonriéndole) ¿no cree?

- D: No mola, Alfred.

- A: Tiene razón señorito, no mola.

- D: Buenas noches Alfred

- A: Buenas noches señorito Dick (apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta) Ya estás viejo para esto, Alfred (se dijo así mismo mientras se retiraba a su habitación).


	3. Chapter 3

Batman llegó sobre las seis de la mañana. Se cambió y subió al despacho para mirar la agenda del día y preparar las dos reuniones con los inversores tenía programadas para el mediodía y la tarde. Al cabo de un rato apareció Alfred con un té y un par de galletas.

- B: Buenos días Alfred

- A: Buenos días, señor

- B: ¿Galletas? (respiró hondo) ¿Qué ha pasado?

- A: Nada, señor.

- B: Alfred, hace mucho que nos conocemos, no me traerías galletas con el café sino tuvieras que darme malas noticias.

- A: Muy agudo, señor. Es usted un gran detective, señor.

- B: Alfred, ¿me lo vas a decir o vamos a jugar a las 20 preguntas?

- A: Es el señorito Grayson, señor.

- B: ¿Qué hizo esta vez? (pasándose la mano por la cara en muestra de agotamiento) ¿Te dio problemas? (preguntó esperando equivocarse pero sabiendo que no se equivocaba).

- A: El señorito Grayson y yo tuvimos una desagradable charla sobre su lamentable vocabulario (hizo una pausa) otra vez.

- B: ¿Otra vez? (dijo cansado, se echó para atrás en el asiento y suspiró) Hablaré con él.

- A: Señor, ya me tomé la molestia ayer de hablar con él.

- B: ¿Le lavaste la boca con jabón? (poniendo mueca de asco)

- A: Con usted funcionaba bastante bien. Pero me temo que el joven señor olvida rápido. No hace ni un par de semanas que el joven señor Grayson y yo tuvimos esa misma conversación.

- B: Si, ya me lo comentaste, blasfemó delante de la tía Harriet ¿no?

- A: Algo inexcusable, sin duda, señor. Usar esa expresión delante de una dama.

- B: Si, ya hablé también yo con él (pasándose la mano por el pelo). ¿Quieres qué hable con él?

- A: Señor, siempre he sido del parecer que una segunda opinión nunca está de más.

- B: ¿Algo más que deba saber?

- A: Si, señor, ayer a la noche llegaron por fax los documentos sobre la compra del solar aquel en que quería contruir las nuevas oficinas de I+D, se los he dejado en el coche para que les eche un vistazo de camino al despacho. Y llamó la señorita Towers para confirmar el almuerzo de mañana para organizar la subasta benéfica para los huérfanos de la policía.

- B: Gracias, Alfred. Confírmale a la señorita Towers que asistiré. ¿Está despierto ya Dick?

- A: No señor, le iba a dejar dormir 30 minutos más, a noche nos acostamos más tarde.

- B: Ok, cuando esté listo el desayuno, avísame, desayunaré con vosotros.

- A: ¿preparó el comedor, señor?

- B: No, no es necesario, gracias Alfred, desayunaré con vosotros en la cocina.

- A: Muy bien, señor.

A las siete Alfred entró en la habitación de Dick para hacer la ardua tarea de despertar a Dick. Tras varios intentos Dick finalmente se levantó y se fue a ducharse. A las siete y medía Dick entró corriendo en la cocina, como un vendaval.

- B: Dick (en tono de advertencia) ¿Qué te tengo dicho de correr por casa?

-D: Que no lo haga (rodando los ojos y con un tono de fastidio) ¿Alguna pista en los astilleros? (preguntó excitado, mientras se echaba los cereales).

-B: Primero de todo, buenos días (quitándole de las manos la caja de cereales e indicándole con el dedo que tomara asiento a su lado).

- D: Lo siento (otra vez con ese tono de fastidio) Buenos días, Bruce (dijo con un tonito de burla que hizo que Alfred que acababa de entrar en la cocina lo fulminara con la mirada).

- B: Buenos días Dick, Buenos días Alfred (Dick se giró rápidamente para comprobar que efectivamente Alfred estaba allí y que Bruce no le estaba tomando el pelo)

-A: Buenos días señor, Buenos días señorito Grayson (y a continuación empezó a servir el desayuno para los tres).

- D: ¿Y bien, averiguaste algo? ( de nuevo muy emocionado Dick le asaltó a Bruce)

- B: Dick, estás castigado ¿recuerdas? Nada de Batman esta semana para ti.

- D: Oh, venga Bruce, por fa (rogando).

- B: Cuando accedí a prepararte para ser mi compañero, lo hice bajo 3 condiciones ¿Qué condiciones, Dick?

- D: Oh, venga Bruce, ¿no es ya suficiente castigo no ir a patrullar contigo?

- B: ¿Qué condiciones? (esta vez remarcando más cada sílaba)

- D: No contárselo a nadie, obedecerte siempre y que no interfiriera con mi obligación de sacar buenas notas (repitió como si fuera un lorito). Pero Bruce, mis notas siguen siendo buenas (quejándose como un niño de 5 años).

-B: ¿Qué dijo el profesor Harrison que pasaría si no presentabas otra tarea?

- D: Que no me dejaría presentarme a los exámenes parciales ( dijo flojito agachando la cabeza).

- B: Entonces no hay nada más que hablar del tema. Por cierto, ¿has puesto en la mochila todo lo que tienes que llevar hoy?

- D: Siiiii (fastidiado y escurriéndose en la silla).

- A: Señorito Grayson, ¿Podría hacer el favor de sentarse bien en la mesa? (Dick se sentó bien pero hizo un leve gruñido) gracias.

- B: Alfred me ha comentado que anoche tuvo que reñirte y lavarte la boca con jabón, otra vez (Bruce puso más énfasis en lo de otra vez). Dick, Alfred hace ya mucho, cuidando de nosotros para que tú, encima, se lo pongas más difícil. Tienes 12 años, debería de poder confiar que te sepas comportar cuando yo no estoy. Si vuelvo a recibir una queja más de ti, por insignificante que sea, está semana...(mirando fijamente a Dick a los ojos y con el mismo tobo que utilizaba Batman para amedrentar a los malhechores) tú y yo, jovencito, vamos a tener unas palabras a solas en mi despacho ¿He hablado claro?

- D: Si (dijo un poco asustado. Cuando Bruce decía eso solo significaba una cosa. La pala. Dick solo había tenido dos veces unas palabras a solas con Bruce en el despacho y en ambas ocasiones Bruce había usado una dura pala de madera para hablar).

- B: Eso espero, porque nada me apenaría más, en este caso, que tener que cumplir con mi palabra.

- D: No será necesario. No habrás más quejas, Bruce (rojo como un tomate).

- B: Me alegra oír eso, acábate el desayuno, cepíllate los dientes y asegúrate que lo llevas todo (levantándose de la mesa y dándole un beso en la cabeza) nos vemos en la cena, que tengas un buen día en la escuela (Bruce se fue a dormir un poco y dejó que Alfred y Dick acabaran de desayunar).

Si había alguna posibilidad que a Dick se le hubiera pasado el enfado con su profesor, aquel desayuno le había devuelto la determinación de hacérselas pagar por ser un rastrero acusica y gruñón.

Dick empezó su labor detectivesca, para averiguar cual era el punto débil de su profesor. Sino fuera por los motivos poco loables, Bruce se hubiera sentido muy orgulloso del chico. Pero Dick se decía así mismo que solo estaba haciendo justicia. Aunque no era estúpido, Bruce no podía enterarse de sus planes de venganza/justicia. Solo tardó tres días en saber todo absolutamente todo de su profesor. Tenía 47 años estaba casado por segunda vez con una ortodoncista de 44 años. Tenía dos hijas de 11 y 14 años de su primera esposa, que vivían con ella en las Calas. Él vivía en un apartamento en el valle junto a su esposa Mary y él hijo de ésta de 9 años, Zeus. ¿Zeus? ¿Quién diablos pone de nombre a un hijo Zeus? Los fines de semana se llevaba a sus hijas y a Zeus ¿en serio, Zeus? a una especie de club de campo, pero muy cutre. Y durante la semana acudía dos días en semana a un gimnasio para jugar a paddel con un amigo. Y dos jueves al mes iba a terapia para tratar su problema desorden psicológico de tipo compulsivo. ¡Bingo! Harrison era un maniático compulsivo del orden. Una travesura de dimensiones gigantescas se estaba cuajando en la mente del joven justiciero Dick Grayson.

Alfred al principio estaba receloso del comportamiento taimado de Dick de los últimos días, pero pensó que era debido a la reprimenda de Bruce y él mismo. Pero Dick no era el único con capacidades deductivas en la mansión de los Wayne. Tanto Alfred, como Bruce, sabían que Dick después de ser amonestado solía estar de morros pero no el silencio y la quietud no eran dos de las cualidades que iban aparejadas a una post-reprimenda. Más bien eran las cualidades que iban aparejadas a una pre-travesura. Bruce tuvo una semana muy ocupada con sus obligaciones empresariales y con sus obligaciones nocturnas de salvaguardar las vidas de los honrados ciudadanos de Gotham. Así que tampoco pudo estar muy encima de Dick. Y simplemente pensó que aun estaba enfadado por que lo había castigado.

Dick empezó su plan de venganza de inmediato. Esa misma noche esperó que Batman saliera a patrullar y que Alfred se quedara dormido y se escudriñó de casa para ir al apartamento de Harrison y re-ordenar el gabinete de su cuarto de baño. Dick estaba super feliz, se imaginaba la cara de Harrison cuando abriera el gabinete y viera que todas sus cosas estaban fuera de su lugar.

Aquel día Harrison estaba de un humor de perros, les puso un montón de ejercicios y se pasó la clase ladrando.

Al día siguiente, aprovechó un descanso entre clase y clases y se metió en su coche y le reordenó todo los documentos que tenía en la guantera. Harrison estaba furioso aquel día, incluso les puso a los chicos de cuarto un examen sorpresa.

Esa misma tarde, aprovechando que Alfred tenía que hacer unos recados para Bruce, aprovechó y se fue a su gimnasio y le reorganizó la taquilla. Dick se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Dick continuó con pequeñas cosas, para el final de la semana Harrison estaba de los nervios. El viernes llegó a los oídos de Dick que Harrison se había puesto a llorar en el comedor cuando abrió su lunchbox. Nadie entendió nada excepto Dick, que se regocijaba para sus adentros.


	4. Chapter 4

Pero la semana pasó y con la semana su castigo. Así que a la siguiente semana volvió a sus entrenamientos y el fin de semana a patrullar con Batman. Así que le dio un poco de respiro a Harrison. Pero al cabo de una semana Harrison le dio una bronca espectacular delante de la clase por hablar mientras explicaba el tipo de rocas según su formación. Un tema que Dick, conocía bastante mejor que cualquier otro de sus compañeros de escuela por su trabajo con Batman. Aquella bronca le hizo retomar su plan para fastidiar a Harrison, esa misma mañana fingió tener una urgencia para pedir permiso para ir al lavabo y se metió en el despacho de Harrison y le cambió de orden las fotos que tenía sobre el escritorio.

Esa tarde le pidió permiso a Bruce para ir a merendar con sus compañeros de clase al centro comercial. Alfred lo recogería con el coche sobre las siete y así tendría aun tiempo para hacer los deberes antes de la cena.

Pero Dick en vez de ir al centro comercial tomó el bus que iba hasta el valle y se coló de nuevo en casa de Harrison y le cambió de orden todas sus corbatas. A las seis y media estaba de vuelta en el centro comercial e hizo un par de compras rápidas para cubrir su cuartada. Se dijo a si mismo que hubiera sido un gran criminal, uno de la altura de los malos que perseguía Batman y de los que aun no le dejaba ayudarle, porqué según Batman aun no estaba preparado. Alfred lo recogió a las siete en punto, puntualidad británica. Y nada más llegar a casa se puso con los deberes de ciencias, algo le decía que al día siguiente estaría de muy mal humor.

Y así fue, Harrison estaba de un humor de perros, incluso había sido borde con el bedel de la entrada. El golpe maestro lo dejó para el almuerzo donde fingiendo chocarse con él le había cambiado de bolsillo de la americana la billetera. Cuando fue a la máquina a comprar un café, se puso como histérico al no encontrar su cartera. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que la cartera estaba en su otro bolsillo, salió corriendo del comedor y se encerró en su despacho y llamó a su psiquiatra para concertar una cita esa misma tarde.

Aprovecharía su visita al psiquiatra para volver ir al valle y cambiarle los cordones de todos sus zapatos. Algo que nadie se daría cuenta excepto un maniaco del orden. Dick se moría de la risa al imaginar la cara que pondría Harrison cuando al día siguiente fuera a ponerse los zapatos y viera que todos estaban cambiados.

Dick se saltó la clase extraescolar de tennis y volvió al valle. Entró en casa de Harrison y le cambió todos los cordones. Estaba llorando de la risa cuando salió por la ventanilla del cuarto de baño de la casa de Harrison y se descolgó hasta una tubería que daba al patio de luces de la finca vecina. Fue al aterrizar en el suelo cuando dejó de reír de golpe. Ahí estaba Bruce de píe, imponente todo él, con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada que haría mearse de miedo al mismísimo Jack el destripador.

Dick no dijo nada, no hizo nada, no podía el miedo lo habían congelado. Tampoco tuvo muchas oportunidades de hacer o decir nada, en menos de un segundo Bruce lo agarró de la oreja y tirando fuertemente le llevo hasta el coche que para más mortificación para Dick estaba aparcado a una calle de allí. Al llegar al coche, empujó al muchacho dentro y le ordenó a Alfred que regresaran a la mansión. Dick no tuvo el valor de levantar la cabeza en todo el camino a casa. No era necesario, podía notar como Bruce lo fulminaba con la mirada. Dick intentó no mostrar que estaba aterrado, pero las lágrimas se le escapaban. Tenía una pequeña idea de lo que opinaría Bruce de su broma y de lo que iba a pasar en cuanto llegaran a la mansión. Se podía ir despidiendo de volver a patrullar con Batman y de sentarse nunca más.

Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión Dick empezó a agitarse más. Bruce estaba muy muy enfadado, más bien furioso, no, mejor dicho, estaba apunto de estallar. En un intento desesperado de salvar el pellejo, Dick intentó esgrimir unas disculpas. Pero Bruce con una mirada fulminante y levantando el dedo índice de forma amenazante lo mandó a callar de golpe.

Alfred llegó a las cocheras, aparcó el coche y apagó el motor. Aunque no era necesario, salió del coche y fue a abrirles la puerta. Normalmente tanto Dick como Bruce salían escopeteados del coche, a veces sin darle tiempo ni a apagar el motor. Solo cuando Bruce estaba enfrascado con alguna lectura o con alguna "compañía" Alfred tenía que abrirle la puerta.

- A: Ya hemos llegado señor (abriéndole la puerta para que pudieran salir. Pero Bruce aun se quedó unos segundos sentado mirando fijamente a Dick) - - - B: Gracias Alfred, por favor, llama a la oficina y di que no iré a la cena de esta noche (saliendo del coche).

- A: si, señor (Alfred seguía de píe aguantando la puerta a la espera que Dick saliera. Pero Dick seguía con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado) ¿señorito Grayson? Ya puede bajar del coche, ya hemos llegado (Dick negó con la cabeza, mientras le suplicaba flojito que lo dejara ahí).

- D: por faaaaaaaa (hipando y sorbiéndose los mocos) no.

- A: Señorito Grayson no creo que sea gran idea hacer esperar al señor ahora (Bruce se había detenido en la puerta de la cochera, al darse cuenta que Dick no lo seguía y esperaba que Alfred pudiera convencer a Dick de salir del coche. Él estaba demasiado furioso en esos momentos como para tratar con una pataleta).

- D: Me va a matar, Alfred (implorándole ayuda. Bruce rodó los ojos al oirlo, Dick, siempre tan melodramático), por favor, no me hagas salir.

- A: Aunque los actos del señorito Grayson hayan sido deplorables e inexcusables, le puedo asegurar que el señor Wayne no va a matarlo, ahora, por favor, salga del coche (Dick volvió a negar con la cabeza, Alfred suspiró cansado).

- B: ¡DICK! (gritó desde la puerta) ¡SI HE DE VOLVER ATRÁS Y SACARTE YO MISMO DE ESE COCHE NO VAS A PODER SENTARTE A GUSTO EN UN MES! (Dick tragó saliva al oír la voz de Bruce) ¡ALFRED TIENE COSAS MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE HACER QUE QUEDARSE AHÍ DE PÍE ESPERANDO A QUE SALGAS! (finalmente Dick salió del coche).

- D: Lo siento, Alfred (le dijo flojito y apenado).

- A: De acuerdo (cerrando la puerta detrás de Dick). No haga esperar más al señor (indicándole con la mirada que obedeciera).

Dick seguía a Bruce, los pasos de Bruce eran más largos y rápidos de lo habitual, la sangre le hervía. No podía creer que Dick hubiera usado lo que le había enseñado para proteger a los ciudadanos y hacer respetar la ley y el orden para gastarle una broma de muy mal gusto a un profesor suyo. Así, en ese estado, no podía lidiar con Dick. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, sino lo iba a estrangular.

- B: Espérame en mi despacho, ya sabes, en el centro, de rodillas y brazos extendidos. Ahora voy.

Dick asintió con la cabeza. Castigado de rodillas, menuda penitencia, pensó Dick. Aquel y la enjabonada de boca eran los típicos castigos de Alfred, la última vez que Alfred lo castigó así estuvo una hora entera la quemazón en todos los brazos y hombros era tal que incluso le costó quedarse dormido aquella noche. Dick entró en el despacho de Bruce e hizo lo que se le había ordenado. Al cabo de unos minutos entró Bruce con unos expedientes en la mano.

- B: Te quedarás ahí pensando sobre tus malas acciones hasta que te diga que te levantes. Después le pedirás a Alfred que te de la vara de abedul, él sabe donde está, me la traerás y hablaremos muy seriamente tu y yo (dicho eso bajó la mirada y empezó a estudiar uno de los documentos de uno de los dossiers. A Dick se le escaparon un par o tres más de lágrimas).

Aquello era un auténtico suplicio, el dolor al cabo de 20 minutos era realmente difícil de llevar. Pasado 40 minutos le quemaban los hombros tanto que creía que se le iban a caer de cuajo. 50 minutos más tarde volvía a escapársele las lágrimas, pero esta vez de dolor. Una hora más tarde le dolían las rodillas y los brazos tanto que creía que le dolerían de por vida. Cómo se suponía que debía pensar en lo que había hecho mal, si solo podía pensar en cuanto le dolía y que después le iba a dar con la vara de abedul. Bruce, jamás le había pegado con la vara. Pero su padre la había dado uno o dos varazos cuando había hecho el cafre en la cuerda o en el trapecio. Y si la pala dolía horrores, la vara era mil veces peor. Un varazo solo te podía doler durante horas.

90 minutos más tarde Bruce guardó cuidadosamente los expedientes y se aclaró la voz.

- B: Puedes levantarte (su voz seguía siendo severa pero ya no había furia en ella).

- A: Gracias, señor ( y respiró aliviado mientras movía los hombros y los brazos intentando desentumecerlos, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo. Bruce le dio unos minutos).

- B: Dick (alzando la ceja derecha) la vara (Dick tragó saliva, no se había olvidado de la segunda parte de su castigo, solo que ilusamente esperaba que Bruce si se hubiera olvidado).

- Si, señor (y salió del despacho en busca de Alfred).

El padre de Dick les había "enseñado" a sus hermanos y a él que cuando uno era amonestado o castigado se había de responder con el máximo respeto posible. Así que en ocasiones como esa, Bruce o Alfred dejaban de ser Bruce y Alfred y se convertían en "si, señor" o en "no, señor".

Dick miró primero en la cocina, después en el despachito que Alfred tenía en una habitación que había cerca de la entrada al jardín y después subió hasta la habitación de Alfred y picó a la puerta. Rezando por que el mayordomo hubiera salido y no se encontrara ni él ni esa vara en casa. Pero un "come in" de lo más inglés acabó con esas esperanzas.


	5. Chapter 5

- D: Ah, hola Alfred, me manda Bruce (mirándose con fascinación los cordones de sus propios zapatos)

- A: ¿Qué se le ofrece al señor? (preguntó fingiendo no saber nada)

- D: Bruce me ha pedido que me des la vara de abedul (dijo casi inaudible mientras proseguía con su estudio exhaustivo de los cordones de los zapatos) Pero si no la tienes, no pasa nada (añadió corriendo), yo se lo digo y ya está (girándose para encarar la puerta y salir cobardemente, perdón, rápidamente de allí).

- A: Espere, no tan rápido señorito Grayson, déjeme pensar (arrascándose la barbilla) ¿Dónde la puse la última vez?

- D: Alfred, si eso, da igual, déjalo (Alfred lo interrumpió).

- A: Creo que la dejé en mi despacho, hace ya tanto tiempo (negando con lacabeza). Si, tiene que estar allí. La última vez que la usé fue aquella noche en que el señor Wayne...(Dick de repente ya no tenía tanta prisa, le interesaba saber que es lo que había hecho Bruce Wayne el perfecto, para merecer ser castigado con la vara. Alfred de repente se dio cuenta del repentino interés de Dick. Y sobre todo no creía que fuera de la incumbencia de un niño de 12 años los traspiés que su tutor hubiera tenido de juventud, sobretodo si esos traspiés estaban relacionados con un par de damas de dudosa reputación) me dijo que lo guardara allí.

¡Uy! casi, se dijo Dick. Dick sabía por tía Harriet que Bruce había sido un adolescente y joven terrible, pero pocas veces tenía la ocasión de oír alguna que otra travesura de su tutor, así que siempre que tenía oportunidad preguntaba por ellas. Aquello le reconfortaba, Bruce era humano.

Alfred salió de la habitación, con Dick detrás, y bajó las escaleras h fue a su despacho. Miró en el paragüero, y ahí estaba, justo donde lo dejó la última vez. Alfred lo sacó, lo contempló con pulcritud, lo hizo petar en el aire dos veces. Dick se estremeció al oír aquel silbido. Malos recuerdos, se sobó instintivamente el trasero, sin duda, muy malos recuerdos.

- A: Aquí tiene (dejándoselo con extremo cuidado sobre sus palmas), no se olvide decirle al señor que yo le he dicho que le diga "que espero que al señor Wayne le sea ahora de tanta ayuda cómo le fue antaño".

- D: Gracias Alfred (poniendo una mueca entre odio y disgusto hacía el mayordomo antes de salir del despacho e ir directo hacía su condena)

- B: Te ha llevado tu tiempo (Bruce estaba de brazos cruzados, sentado en una esquina de su escritorio, que como era de esperar estaba totalmente despejado de papeles y demás cosas).

- D: No encontraba a Alfred.

- B: Ya veo (mirando fijamente la vara y reprimiendo hacer cualquier mueca de dolor) que finalmente lo has encontrado.

- D: Si, señor. Me-me-me me ha dicho que (buscando el valor) que "esperaba que te fuera ahora de tanta ayuda cómo te fue antaño".

- B: ¿Eso ha dicho? (manteniendo la fachada, maldito Alfred, seguro que está disfrutando con esto, pensó Bruce, mientras alargaba la mano para que Dick le diera la vara. Dick respiró hondo y se la dio).

- D: Si, señor (Dick había vuelto a su fascinación por el calzado).

- B: Realmente eso espero. ¿Dick? (llamando la atención del chico. Dick tímidamente alzó la cabeza) Has estado 90 minutos recapacitando sobre tus pobres decisiones las cuales te han llevado hasta aquí (dándose a si mismo suavemente con la vara en el muslo). ¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que te hace merecedor de este castigo? (Dick tragó saliva, llegaba el momento de la confesión).

- D: Yo, yo le gasté una broma pesada a mi profesor (casi no se le podía oír).

- B: Si, de muy mal gusto. ¿Pero Dick, dime, crees que te castigaría tan severamente por una broma?

- D: No señor.

- B: ¿Entonces debe de haber algo más, no?

- D: Si, señor. Utilicé alguno de los conocimientos que me has enseñado para combatir el crimen para gastarle la broma.

- B: Si, eso es realmente reprochable. Y sin duda merecedor de un buen castigo. Quizás unas buenas nalgadas. Pero no de la vara. ¿Qué crees que es lo que te ha hecho merecedor de 12 varazos?

- D: ¡Doce! Bruce por favor (suplicando), 12 no, te juro que nunca más gastaré ninguna broma, a nadie, te lo juro ¡Ni el uno de abril! (Bruce tuvo que hacer esfuerzos titánicos para no reírse de ese último comentario).

- B: Richard, te he hecho una pregunta y no es bueno hacerme esperar cuando tengo una vara en la mano (intentando sonar lo más amenazador posible).

- D: Que sniff que sniff que para hacer mi broma sniff quebrante la ley sniff entré en su casa, sniff en su coche, sniff sniff en la taquilla del gimnasio y en su despacho sniff sniff sin su permiso.

- B: ¡Exacto! (afortunadamente para Dick Bruce solo sabía lo de la casa, de ha er sabido el resto, se hubiera llevado algo más que doce varazos) ¡RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON! ¡SOMOS DEFENSORES DE LA LEY, NO LA QUEBRANTAMOS! ¡NO PARA GASTAR BROMAS A LOS PROFESORES QUE NO NOS GUSTAN! ¡TE ENSEÑO, LO QUE TE ENSEÑO PARA QUE LO UTILICES UN DÍA PARA AYUDAR A LA GENTE (Bruce gritaba y estaba rojo como un tomate) Pero esto me demuestra que aun no eres lo suficientemente maduro. Así que se acabó el entrenamiento y las patrullas para tí.

- D: ¡QUÉ! ¡NO! NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO, SOY TU COMPAÑERO.

- B: NO DICK, ERES MI PUPILO, MI HEREDERO, MI RESPONSABILIDAD, MI HIJO. (Dándose cuenta que a pesar de hacer ya 10 meses que lo adoptada aún no le había llamado hijo) Y hasta que no me demuestres que eres lo suficientemente maduro no habrá más Batman y Robin. Y ahora, (Bruce dejó la vara sobre la mesa, se levanto y agarró a Dick por el antebrazo) hijo, (eso descolocó a Dick) vamos a tener esa charla (desabrochándole con la mano que tenía libre el pantalón y tirando de los calzoncillos y los pantalones, a la vez, hacía abajo) que tanto necesitas (inclinándolo sobre el escritorio).

Bruce dejó caer los doce varazos con fuerza, asegurándose bien que caían solo sobre el culo y los muslos del chico. Dick saltó y aulló de dolor en cada varazo. Cuando llevaba tres varazos, Dick intentó levantarse, pero Bruce aplicó más presión sobre la espalda y el cuarto varazo fue aun más fuerte si cabe. Cuando iban por la mitad Dick ya lloraba desconsoladamente y pedía perdón y hacía todo tipo de promesas. Al llegar al noveno, Dick empezó a llamarle papi, y a decir incoherencias sobre ser el mejor hijo del mundo y algo de un culo de acero. Bruce por propia experiencia sabía que en esa postura se podía prometer o confesar cualquier cosa con tal que el correctivo cese. Las tres últimas no fueron en el trasero del pobre Dick sino en la palma de sus manos. Para recordarle que esos dedos tan ágiles se habían hecho para hacer el bien no el mal.

Una vez el correctivo hubo terminado, Bruce abrazó fuertemente a Dick y lo consoló hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad y el llanto hubo cesado.

- B: Dick, hijo, quiero que entiendas, que esto lo hago por tu único bien. Quiero que el día de mañana te conviertas en un buen hombre del cual pueda decir orgulloso "ven a ese hombre de ahí, esa bellísima persona, es mi hijo".

- D: Bruce, lo siento, perdóname. Te prometo que te sentirás orgulloso de mi.

- B: Lo sé (lavándole con ternura los chorretones de las lágrimas y los mocos con su pañuelo) no tengo ninguna duda (sonriéndole) Y Dick. Está todo perdonado (en ese momento Alfred picó a la puerta)

- B: Adelante.

- A: Señor, señorito, si ya han acabado, la cena está ya lista.

- B: Si, ya hemos acabado (Dick se subió rápidamente los calzoncillos y los pantalones, cosa que le supuso un gemido de dolor al contacto de la tela con su lastimado trasero) Dick, ve a asearte para la cena (dándole una suave palmadita en el culo)

- D; Auuuuu (sobándose el culo) ¡Con cuidado Bruce! que ahí abajo dueleeeeee (salió quejándose indignado mientras Alfred y Bruce se reían).

- A: ¿Cómo fue?

- B: No te lo vas a creer, pero hubiera preferido estar del otro lado.

- A: Le creo señor (mirándolo maliciosamente), a mi me pasaba lo mismo.

- B: Te juro que te odiaba cuando decías eso de "me duele más a mí, señorito Bruce, que a usted".

- A: ¿Y sigue odiándome, señor?

- B: En serio, le has dicho a Dick que me dijera que esperabas que "esto me fuera (agarrando la vara) ahora de tanta ayuda cómo me fue antaño".

- A: ¡oh y le fue bien!

- B: Alfred, me temo que mi trasero discrepa contigo.

- A: Su trasero debería hablar con el trasero de cierto jovencito, quizás podría darle algún buen consejo para mantenerse fuera de los lios.

- B: Se metió en su casa, en su coche, en su gimnasio y en su despacho solo para vengarse de que me mandó llamar ¿Aun crees que yo era peor a su edad?

- A: Con el debido respeto, señor. Usted era 9 veces peor.

- B: ¿nueve? ¿No dijiste 10? (preguntó con malicia)

- A: Los acontecimientos de hoy me han hecho recalibrar mi opinión. Pero usted sigue siendo mucho peor que el chico, señor (sonriendo)

- B: Era, Alfred, era.

- A: Señor conozco bien mi idioma.

- B: Jajajaja (alargándole la vara) déjala de nuevo en tu oficina.

- A: ¿Así que sabía dónde estaba?

- B: Al igual que sé que no hay que presentarse con prostitutas a una cena de accionistas (poniendo una mueca de dolor).

- A: Algo me dice que la va a volver a necesitar (tras ver como Dick atravesaba el hall corriendo), quizás deba dejarla aquí, a mano.

- B: ¡Ni hablar! ¡No pienso tener esa cosa en mi despacho!

- A: Jajajaja ¿Demasiados recuerdos, señor?

- B: Demasiados y muy dolorosos. ja ja Venga vayamos a cenar antes que Dick se lo acabe todo.

- A: No sufra, no creo que se lo acabe todo.

- B: ¿merluza y zanahorias hervidas?

- A: No, señor, hígado y coles de Bruselas.

- B: Alfred, eres perverso.


End file.
